How To Train Your Prophet
by Kawaii-Attack
Summary: For young Isabelle Sweets life isnt as interesting and adventurous as she wants it to be. She's already in college studying to be a game designer, but she isn't sure if thats what she wants to do as a career. But soon all that will change, when she meets the Winchesters. Hunting monsters and sometimes even angels is the adventure she wants...right? Cas/OC


"Hey Dean! Check this out!" Sam yelled out to Dean, turning up the volume on the television.

Dean walked out with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. And water dripping off of him. "What the hell do you want?!" He growled

"Look at this." Sam said, pointing the remote at TV. Dean looked over at TV screen to find a news report about a college prank gone bad.

"It's a very gruesome day at American University in Washington DC." The news woman said. He perfect ponytail brushing against her shoulder occasionally. "Clarice Thompson and her friend Isabelle Sweets tried to prank her college science room. They made bottle bombs and planted them around the classroom. However those bombs went off while she was planting them. The girl was blown into literal pieces."

"Sounds like our kinda thing right?" Sam asked, glancing up at Dean from his spot on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah it is." Dean said, smirking. Walking off back into the bathroom.

Isabelle sat at her computer in her game designs class. Working on her new project. She had to make a purpose driven game. She wanted to do an RPG, but she wasn't sure of the plot yet. She was sitting at her computer aimlessly. Not sure what kind of plot she wanted to work on. She just waited, instead of researching ideas or taking notes she waited for the two agents to walk in and ask her to come with them.

As she was staring off into space, she felt a hand on her shoulder she involuntarily flinched and turned her head to meet the stranger. Her shocked gaze calmed when she realized it was the two agents. Agent Lester and Agent Moe.

"Could you come with us? We'd like to ask a few questions about the death of Clarice Thompson. " Agent Lester A.K.A. Sam said.

"Course." Isabelle said getting up out of her seat and walking out with them.

Once they were outside of the classroom they started asking questions.

"So, was Clarice acting...Strangely?" Agent Moe A.K.A. Dean asked.

"Well, the whole idea of doing a prank was strange of her. She wasn't the type to do a prank in the first place." Isabelle explained.

"You seem pretty...calm about all this." Dean stated, suspiciously. He raised his eyebrow, skeptically. "Wasn't Clarice your friend? Shouldn't you be crying rivers?"

"Well, I didn't know Clarice personally. I only know of her. She approached me to do the prank with her because I'm top of my science class. I like making bombs." I explained.

"Did you see anything?" Sam asked.

"No, the light was in my eyes." Isabelle said, frowning. "When it happened there was a...Blinding white light. I couldn't see anything. I mean I saw...The aftermath..." Isabelle gagged at the memory of the incident. And her face twisted is disgust.

Dean reached in his jacket and offered her a drink from his flask of holy water. She accepted it and took a sip.

"You alright?" Sam asked, thoughtfully.

"Yeah...It was like...I was looking directly into the sun. And the weirdest part...When it all was over. I didn't get spot of blood on me. It was like...Something shielded me..."

"So,she isn't a demon." Sam said. "Then what protected her?"

"Maybe she's got a guardian angel?" Dean joked. "You find anything on her?"

"Uhm, yeah actually." Sam said, surprised. "When she was younger her parents...exploded."

"Coincidence?" I think not." Dean said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Apparently her father would molest her, and her mother would... Well she would do nothing." Sam said.

"What kind of sick people are into that?" Dean said with disgust.

"It amazes me too...So, if she isn't a demon then what?" Sam questioned.

"A witch?" Dean asked. "We'd have to check for hex bags."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed.

Sam and Dean looked around for a spare key. Under the mat, in the bushes, in the dirt, etc.

"Where the hell is this damn key?!" Dean growled, impatiently. "Thats it!" Dean kicked the door, nearly knocking off it's hinges.

Isabelle, who was previously fast asleep on the sofa, jolted up. Staring wide eyed at Sam and Dean. Terror and surprise in her eyes.

"You said she wouldn't be here!" Dean to Sam whispered harshly. Sam just shrugged in response.

Sam caught sight of a hex bag, hidden in the bookshelf. He nudged Dean and motioned towards it. Dean smirked lightly and asked "Mind if we, search the place?"

"I know why you're here..." Isabelle said trembling in her own shoes. "You're gonna kill me."

"Well, that sure makes things easier on us." Dean said pulling out his gun.

Isabelle took a step back.

"Please, I haven't done anything!" Isabelle pleaded. "Why do you want to kill me?"

The boys frowned at each other, their brows furrowing.

"You're a witch."Sam said, seriously.

"A witch?!" Isabelle asked in disbelief, her jaw dropping. "They don't even exist! You guys are loons!"

Dean chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head. "That's not gonna work on us princess. " He held up the gun and pointed the barrel at her chest.

Just then the whole room started trembling. Light started shining through the windows, though it was already after sunset. As the shaking increased objects on the walls started crashing down.

"Dean! Stop!"

Isabelle looked up and saw a hazed of man in a trench coat standing behind the two boys.

"Stop, please!" she begged, she wasn't sure what was gonna happen next, but she can bet it won't be good.

"She's not a witch! She's a prophet!"


End file.
